fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyang Xiao Long (A Different Path)
'Taiyang Xiao Long ' is an extremely old Danger Beast who was born before the birth of humanity as a species, which allowed him to watch the world change and reshape itself over hundreds of thousand of years, which included humanity growing and being taught by other intelligent Danger Beasts. Due to his pacifistic nature he never partook in the Great War when it broke out, instead remaining on he sideline and watching from afar until the very end as he documented it. He would then go on to manage his library until he senses Mephistopheles' revival and calls upon his student, Kaminari, to bring him the strongest fighters among the humans so that he could inform them of the danger their foe poses to them. Appearance Taiyang Xiao Long is an enormous dragon, being longer then any known Danger Beast in existence. Similar to Kaminari, his body is reminiscent of a snake's with dull grey fur, light grey and gold scales that lined his neck and underbelly all the way to the tip of his tail, two brown curled horns that protruded out from its skull just in front of his ears, and falling straight down from its snout were four whiskers that halfway down faded to an incredibly bright yellowish white. This same color was in the hair that ran along his jawline and neck like a beard and from he top of his forehead down his spine, which gave him the appearance of an aged wise man. Also showing his age were the many wrinkles underneath his eyes, which were a blazing red color that still emanated with strength despite the millions of years he has lived through. As the creator of the technique that allows Danger Beasts with ample intelligence and power to transform themselves into a human form, he has indeed been in human form once before, but since then he has never used it again, which leaves its appearance as a mystery. Personality Taiyang is a very calm, reserved and highly respectful individual, speaking to anyone he meets with the tone of a wise elder who has seen the world in its entirety, which is true. He refers to anyone younger then him as either "young one" or by their name with the word "young" before it, as shown by his conversation with Lucena and company. He is also a seeker of knowledge and has devoted his entire existence to collecting it, which began when he first constructed his library to the present where it is so immense and stocked full of every type of literature ever known that Kaminari agreed with Juno when she stated that one could spend an eternity in the library. He is also a firm believer of the idea of order and desires for all beings regardless of who they are, Danger Beast or Human, to coexist with one another and promote peace for all. Equipment / Skills It is unknown if Taiyang possesses the capacity to fight, but due to his large size it can be assumed that he is extraordinarily powerful. Beside this he was the one to create the technique that allows Danger Beasts with ample intelligence and strength to transform themselves into a human form, and has also demonstrated a strange ability that allowed him to remove the essence of Alzora and Tyrant from within Lucena and give them new bodies.